Who to Choose
by xCarolinaxCountryxGirlx
Summary: Rewrite of Who to Choose. Hinata and her friend run away and decide to go to a new school where the only people they know is a gang known as the Akatsuki. Love,bands,Racing,sluts,Fangirls and more.Main pairings: HidaHina,GaaHina other pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Chikara with my rewrite of 'Who to Choose'  
Pairings: Hidahina, GaaHina, ItaTema, ShikaTema, TobiIno, KibaIno, SasoTen, NejiTen Some people (mainly Hinata) will be OOC well i'm gona cut to the chase I DO NOT own Naruto because if I did I'd either have Hinata with Gaara or Hidan and she'd be totaly badass!

It was Hinata's senior year in highschool. It was also a year since her and her friends had ran away from their home's in rain.

Flashback

It was late at night four girls sat in a circle on a bed." How was yal's week?" asked Tenten. " Suckish, my dad got another wife." said Temari. " Horrid, i found out Zane was cheating on me." Said a very sad looking Ino.  
" Dad beat me again." said Hinata. " So was mine." said Tenten. " i wish we could just leave, you know start new." " Well what's stopping us from leaving." Hinata said, a dtermined look in her eyes.  
All the girls turned to look at Hinata until Temari spoke up. " You know what, she's right! I mean our lives totaly suck, so why don't we leave? Who's with me?" she said standing up and putting her fist out. Hinata quietly stood and put her fist over Temari's. Tenten and Ino both hopped up putting their fists in the pile to. " Well we should get some sleep, we don't need to get our clothes cause we all need a new look." said Hinata " Yeah and we can leave at midnight, there's always more suspense at midnight!" Shouted an excited Ino. Everyone sighed but agreed.

End Flashback

They had just decided which school to go to even though it was the middle of the school year. Hinata got up and walked over to her dresser, she began brushing her hair. It was dark blue with silver and lavender streaks.  
Most people thought she dyed it but that wasn't true her hair color was totaly natural. Walking to her closet she pulled out a pair of black skinnie-jeans and a purple tank-top. She pulled them on quickly and threm on a black hoody with a skull on the back.  
Walking back over to her dresser she picked up her choker, it was a black ribbon with a small red cloud hanging from it. It had been a gift from her boyfriend Hidan, it was the sign of the gang she was in, Akatsuki. She threw on a pair on a pair of black converse and ran down stairs to see the other girls already waiting for her.

Tenten was wearing a black tubetop, white skinnie-jeans and had a bracelet with the same charm as Hinata's. Temari had on Akatsuki earrings, a white tanktop, blue skinny-jeans and blue converse. Lastly Ino was wearing black flipflops, a black miniskirt, a yellow tanktop and an Akatsuki anklet. "Come on Tenten, later Tema, Ino."

Hinata was currently weaving through traffic with Tenten in the passengers seat looking scared for her life since Hinata was pushing 240 in a new 2011 black Camaro that should only go 180. They pulled into the school parking lot after nearly hitting three people . Tenten quickly hopped out screaming "Tomorrow I'm driving!" "No your not." replied a calm Hinata " Fine then we're taking the bikes." "k" Finaly Hinata noticed the stares they were getting and screamed " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKIING AT!" Quickly people turned around and went back to what they were doing. " Come on we should get to class." turning around Hinata ran into a boy with red hair that stuck out in every direction.  
" Watch where your going, you prick!" she screamed." It's not my fault your in my way." Applehead said looking down at the girl who was now on the floor." Me in your way? Your the one who knocked me down!" she said getting up.  
" It's not my fault you're so small i couldn't see you." replied a very cocky Applehead (A/N she doesn't know his name yet.) " Please you prick I could have you on the ground before you blink!"  
" Sure yo-" suddenly Applehead was face down on the ground. Hinata was on his back her hand on his neck. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered "Told ya." then got off him and walked off with Tenten.

" Was that realy nessisary?" screamed Tenten " I told you I'm not taking any crap today." "I know Hinata but, did you realyhave to do that I mean by now half the school probly knows who you are well any Venom fans.  
There aren't manypeople who can match the temper of the leader of one of the most famous bands in the world, and if they can they probly don't have blue, lavender and silver hair!" "True, are you done ranting now?"  
" Yeah" "o.k." replied Hinata ending the conversation. Finaly Tenten spoke up again. " To bad Ino and Temari couldn't get into this school." "Thats what you think." said Temari from behind them. " What the fuck are you doing here?" asked a shocked Hinata. " We wanted to suprise you." said Ino shrugging her shoulders. "ok. well come on before we're la-" suddenly a loud ring rang out andthe halls immiediatly emptied. " Mite as well make an entrance." said Temari.

_  
Ok so this is the first chappy I promise to getthe next one up soon, Bye Bye for now Chikara 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Chikara sorry i havent' updated in well forever but I'v been going through so serious shit well on with the story!Shika do the diclaimer!  
Shika: Chikara owns absolutly nuthing because she is to lazy to get a job and do work.  
Chikara: Says the one whose always sleeping.

Each pulled out a skateboard from their bookbags. Hinata's was black with a image of a bloody razor. Temari's was black with a blue skull. Ino's was black with a purple snake. Tenten's had a lake scene with the moon shining down on a lone wolf. All had been custom designed by each girl. They skated down the hall. Hinata spoke up " Hey Temari, Ino what's your homeroom?" "Same as you to." they said together. "K" Hinata replied. "You guys, this mornin I came ta see how much havoc we could cause and you know how they have four floors?" asked an excited Ino. "Yeah" the others replied. " Well they have spiral stair cases and so many other things we can pull tricks on!" Hinata looked at all the girls and said "Tomorrow, ditching" "Why don't we ditch today?" asked a confused Temari "Did you forget why we came to this school?" replied Hinata "Maybe" said Temari looking down.  
"How sad I can't beleive you about Itachi!" said HInata with a fake sad voice. " Hinata you can't say anything at first you forgot about Hidan." "Neither can you, Ino, at one point you forgot about Tobi." "And you forgot about Sasori, Tenten." said Temari. "O.K. whatever we can look for them at lunch, this is our class." said an annoyed Hinata.  
As they came rolling in and stopped Ino picked up her board, Temari took one foot off and started rolling it back and forth (obviously aiming for the sleeping kid near the back of the room). Tenten just sat down on her. Hinata, being the show off that she is, flipped the board over head and once it landed sat down on it also. " You must be the new kids." said the stunned teacher " Yeah, what about it?" they all said giving him a cold glare. As Kakashi looked them over he noticed they were each wearing something with the Akatsuki emble on it." I can already tell you girls are trouble." he said. "How's that?" asked a smirking Hinata. "Your all wearing something Aka- "Eep!" everyone looked at a boy named Shikamaru until suddenly Temari screamed "YES I GOT HIM! Have kid can you give me back my board?" "No." he replied. "Shikamaru I'd do it." said Kakashi "Why?" asked a now curious Shika.  
"Do you want the Akatsuki after you, over a skateboard?" He replied answering with a question. "What do you mean?" asked a confused Shika. The whole class was staring at the girls."I'll tell you after they introduce themselves." he said. "I'm Hinata, fuck with me and you'll be fucked." "I'm Tenten, mess with me and you'll and up in a ditch in SC." "I'm Ino, got a problem with me, go to fucking hell." "I'm Temari, love me, hate me, either way I hate you." 


End file.
